Pyromaniac Xiao
Character Synopsis Pyromaniac Xiao 'is a Fire Unit first appearing in Anime Gacha and later appearing in Gacha World. Xiao was born from a poor family which lives in happiness of working on agriculture. Raised with a special talent manifesting the capacity of containing the power of the sun as she dances. With this talent, she is assisting her family in growing crops and in represented through numerous festivals as ways to earn extra money. Being a cheery and charitable person, she sometimes goes out to help people in her place when she has the chance. Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 4-C Verse: 'Gachaverse '''Name: '''Pyromaniac Xiao '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''18-19 Years Old '''Classification: '''Martial Artist, Shrine Guardian '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Fire Manipulation (Xiao is a Fire Unit, whom of which are imbued with fire and can manipulate flames), Plant Manipulation (Capable of raising crops and plants with her imbued powers of The Sun), Light Manipulation (Bends sunlight and naturally directs it through her conneciton to The Sun), Heat Manipulation (Has the capacity to increase the heat of a specific area through enhancing the sun's rays), Healing (Manifesting the powers of The Sun allows Xiao to heal herself), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities). Resistance to Light Manipulation and Elemental Abilities such as Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Wind Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(Stated repeatedly to have the powers of The Sun and can manifest it's full power due to having full control over it. Her official lore cites her as the most gifted fighter in physical fighting, making her superior to the likes of to Lolita Loli, who can create singularities akin to Blackhole) 'Speed: FTL '(Naturally manipulates and can react to Sunlight. Should be comparable to Light Units, whom of which utilize light in their attacks) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ '(Superior in physical prowess to Gacha Summoner) 'Striking Ability: Large Star Class '(Physically above the likes of Lolita Loli, who can create singularities. Has the total powers of The Sun and absolutely controls it with sheer power) 'Durability: Large Star Level '(Capable of enduring the power of The Sun, which will destroy those who can't control it. Superior to Lolita Loli, who can create singularities akin to Blackhole) 'Stamina: Very High '(Can train for several months straight and not have to sleep or eat) 'Range: Stellar '(Controls the sun and can manipulate it's rays on this scale) 'Intelligence: High '''(Has mastered martial arts to the degree where she's considered the greatest martial artist) '''Weaknesses: Prone to water-based attacks, which can weaken her Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pyro Blast: '''Xaio smashes her fist into the ground and causing flames to errupt from below several times under the back row of enemies doing Fire damage. *'Extreme Fire HP Boost: Increases the maximum heal of Xiao '''Extra Info: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Female Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artist Category:Guardian Category:Teens Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Plant Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healers Category:Light Benders Category:Void Users Category:Tier 4